Currently, some gaming machines are equipped to enable a player to lock a gaming machine, for example, while the player takes a break from the gaming machine. These existing systems use a card such as a magnetic card used in a loyalty system in order for the player to lock the gaming machine. When a player returns to the machine they either enter the PIN of the loyalty or re-enter the swipe card depending on the particular implementation and the gaming machine is unlocked.
It would be desirable to allow gaming machines to be reserved in a wider range of circumstances.